


More than a crush

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Stiles openly flirts with Peter. The older wolf is sure it’s just a crush. But is it?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles groaned as he pushed open Peter's door, stumbling in with the pack. They were dirty and he was banged up. He groaned again as Jackson pushed past him. "Well fuck me I guess."

Peter was making him a sandwich when the teen’s came through his door rather loudly. He huffed slightly. When did teens become so loud? He thought as he went back to making his sandwich. He had heard what Stiles had said, his ears perked up a little as he cut his sandwich in half on his plate before heading to the living room to meet up with his unwanted house guests.

Peter strolled into the living room, ignoring everyone except Stiles. He walked past the boy, holding out half of his sandwich. He knew the teen would be eyeing it like the holy grail once he started eating, so he figured handing it over early would save them some time.

"Oh hell yes." Stiles lit up, grabbing the half sandwich. "Thanks!"

Peter hummed before he went and took a seat in his favorite chair. Eating and pretending to listen to the half-ass debriefing that was going on.

Stiles ate his sandwich, and scoffed at the others. Rolling his eyes, as Scott tried to go off about how they shouldnt kill the windegos. "This is why you arent the alpha, bro." He grinned at the pout that got, turning to Peter as the others started bickering. "Thanks for the sandwich, I got dragged into the fight before I got to eat."

Peter kept the chuckle to himself at the shot Stiles took at Scott and raised an eyebrow when Stiles thanked him. “Of course. I figured as much.” He said with a smirk, getting up and taking his plate to the kitchen to rinse it off.

Stiles followed, leaning his arms onto the counter. He preferred the other's company to most of the pack, and loving their banter.

Peter rinsed his plate, looking up at Stiles as he turned the water off, raising an eyebrow. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?” He drawled, moving to dry his hands on the towel.

"I'm just the giver of pleasure," he shrugged. "Besides Scott's whining is annoying."

Peter snorted, shaking his head as he tossed the towel back on the counter. “There is more food in the fridge, if you are hungry.” Peter offered. Yelling into the living room for the rest of the mutts to keep their paws off his food, after a few started whining about being hungry. He brushed past Stiles, shoulder brushing him on purpose as he went to sit back down.

Stiles grinned, shoving an icecream sandwich half into his mouth, strolling into the living room admist the whining.

Peter rolled his eyes at the teen, fondly of course, but he would deny that instantly if asked. He turned his head to tell everyone to shut the hell up with their whining or get out of his house.

Stiles grinned, his eyes crinkling as he ate the ice cream slowly just to mess with them.

Eventually everyone started leaving, and Peter was thankful for that. He could only handle this every so often and he’d had his fill of teens today.

Stiles stayed behind, grinning at Peter. "Thanks again for the food."

Peter turned to look at him. “You’re welcome.” He said questioningly “And you are still here because...?”

"Because I'm a menace and deserve to be punished?" He grinned widely.

Peter snorted. “Shouldn’t you be with your friends ?” He asked, ignoring Stiles’ lewd comment.

"Yeah, probably, but this view is better."

“Go home Stiles.” He said in a sing-song voice, grabbing himself an apple and biting into it.

"Fine." Stiles huffed, even as he grinned. "Fuck you later" he called, cackling as he left.

Peter rolled his eyes, continuing to eat his apple, shaking his head.

A few days later they were all piled in Peter's living room. Stiles walked in, seeing all the empty spots before flinging himself across Peter's legs.

Peter grunted. “You need to cut out some of the sweets” He hummed in a humorless tone. Going back to his conversation with Derek.

"Dick!" Stiles scoffed, wiggling in place.

Peter rolled his eyes, causing Derek to chuckle at the fact that Stiles was so comfortable on his uncles lap. If it was anyone else, he’d have probably killed them instantly. Peter scowled at Derek’s amusement. “There are plenty of seats, Stiles.” He sighed, not even looking at the teen.

"Lies and slander." Stiles huffed. "They're all taken except for floors or laps. And no offense to anyone but I dont want to sit in any of their laps."

“So I’m the lucky one?” Peter glared at Stiles.

"Yes." Stiles grinned mischeviously.

“I’ll throw you in the floor,” he grumbled.

"No you wont," Stiles shrugged.

Peter rolled his eyes, realizing that everyone had turned to watch their conversation. Waiting to see if Peter would actually throw him in the floor.

Stiles grinned widely, petting Peter's thigh.

Peter swatted his hand absently. “Stop.”

"Ooo, fiesty," Stiles laughed under his breath. "Sir, yes sir."

Peter rolled his eyes again, actively ignoring Stiles’ comments.

Stiles dozed as the evening went on, nuzzling closer.

Peter kept up his conversation, ignoring everyone’s curious and amused looks. If his hand ended up in Stiles hair as the night progressed? Sue him.

Stiles woke with a groan, as people started heading out. He didn't want to move. "Fuck you, Jackson. Don't kick my foot." He grumbled.

Jackson snorted out a laugh as he left.

Peter rubbed his back. “Time to go home, pup.” He murmured after the last person left.

"Dont wanna, I'm comfy." He groaned, secretly pleased as the nickname.

Peter chuckled. “You can sleep on the couch” He caved, standing and picking Stiles up easily to lay him gently on the couch. Putting his head on a pillow, grabbing a blanket from the closet and covering him up. Peter ran a hand through his hair, “Sleep well, pup.”

Stiles leaned into the touch, scenting Peter's wrist absently.

Peter had to push down a growl at the sight, eyes flashing momentarily before removing his hand and shutting off the lights and heading to his room.

Stiles smiled softly, drifting off completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up to a still sleeping Stiles the next morning, deciding that breakfast was a good idea so he went to work.

Stiles woke to the smell of bacon. He rolled off the couch, stumbling into the kitchen with a hum.

Peter looked over his shoulder from where he was flipping the bacon. “Breakfast is almost ready.” He said softly, turning back to what he was doing.

"Mmmm, smell good..." he murmured, face planting into Peter's shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes. “There are chairs.”

"Not as comfy." he huffed, scenting Peter lazily by rubbing his face on Peter's shoulder.

Peter had to bite his own lip to keep a growl from escaping. “Go sit down. I’ll bring you a plate.” he tried again.

"Mmmmkay" he yawned, nuzzling again before turning to stumble to the table.

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, fixing stiles a plate and sitting it down in front of him.

Stiles gave him a dazed smile. "Thanks.." he murmured.

Peter ruffled his hair “You’re welcome” he said, going back to fix his own plate

Stiles perked up at he ate, humming happily.

Peter sat and ate slowly, glancing up at stiles every so often.

Stiles grinned, tangling his feet around Peter's. "Thanks for breakfast, it was awesome"

Peter moved his feet away from stiles. “You’re welcome. When you’re done, you should head home. I let your dad know you were safe, he will be expecting you this morning”

Stiles groaned, thunking his head on the table. "Fine" he sighed. It's not that he didnt like his house, he just seemed more comfortable at Peter’s for some reason.

Peter nodded, taking another bite.

"I like it better here" he murmured, barely audible

Peter chuckled “You’re here all the time anyways”

"I feel safer here. More comfortable"

Peter sighed. “While I am glad you feel that way, pup,you have your own home”

"Like it when you call me that" his voice was still barely there. He sighed. "I know I need to go home."

Peter nodded “Your father will worry”

"He always does" he mused.

Peter chuckled “With a son like you, he has good reason to worry so much” he teased.

"I'm a ray of fucking delight. A delight in many ways" he sniffed haughtily.

Peter laughed, shaking his head as he got up to put his plate away. “Of course you are, pup.” He said, ruffling stiles’ hair on the way by.

Stiles huffed. "Rude" he followed (not like a puppy shut uuuuup), leaning against Peter, rubbing Against him.

Peter let out a sigh “Go home stiles”

"Fine" he sighed, pressing a kiss to Peter shoulders before heading out the door.

Once the door was closed peter scrubbed his face with his hand, sighing, stiles was going to be the death of him. He went into the living room to relax back in his recliner.

Stiles huffed as he stood outside the house. "Dont want to go home. Want to get bent over a counter."

Peter snorted out a laugh. This kid was ridiculous. “Go home stiles!” He said in an almost growl, making sure stiles heard him.

Stiles squeaked, cheeks heating as he bolted.Peter laughed, shaking his head as he relaxed back into the chair

* * *

Stiles was back the next day, leaning against the counter.

Peter groaned “Stiles. You have a home.”

"This is not news, hottiewolf" he grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes, going for the coffee maker, he needed more coffee if teens were going to swarm his house again today.

Stiles watched him, his head tilted to the side, eyeing him appreciatively.

“Stiles” Peter sighed “I can literally feel your eyes on me, give it a rest would ya, pup.” He said, ruffling stiles’ hair as he passed.

"Give what a rest?" He asked, blinking innocently up at him from where he was leaning.

Peter snorted out a laugh “You know very well what I mean, pup” he said ‘pup’ with a slight growl, hovering over stiles, indulging him slightly.

Stiles eyes darkened, his mouth parting just a bit. He did not have a primal kink fuck off.

Peter chuckled, backing up and shaking his head before heading back into the livingroom.

Stiles whined high in his throat. "Tease!"

Peter laughed, plopping down in his chair, careful not to spill his coffee. Stiles followed, eyeing his lap.

Peter raised an eyebrow at his staring. “There are plenty of seats, stiles”

"But I like the best seat" he grinned crookedly.

Peter rolled his eyes “You’re such a pain.”

"I'm a delight " he corrected, stepping closer.

“Stiles” He said, growling warningly at him.

"Hmm?" He shivered, stomach tightening in arousal as he looked up from Peter's lap.

“Sit on the couch” He said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine" he huffed playfully, sprawling out on the couch with a hum.

Peter rolled his eyes again, going back to sipping his coffee.Stiles groaned as he stretched, settling into a giant sprawl.

“Where are the other hooligans?” Peter asked after a moment.

"Decimating Scott in paintball. Lydia and I put mountain ash in there so they still feel it."

Peter frowned “Then why are you at my house instead of playing paintball?”

"Because I like it better here."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “You have friends stiles. You can’t just ignore them or ditch them for this little schoolboy crush you have.” He complained, drinking the last of his coffee, getting up to make himself another cup.

"Schoolboy crush my ass" he grumbled, still watching Peter. "They know why I spend a lot of time here. They dont mind. Hell, a couple of days ago we had a video game marathon"

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re telling me that not a single member of the pack has a problem with this crush of yours?”

"Outside of Scott. Not really. And Scott can go eat a chode. He doesnt like the tthougbt of me with ANYBODY"

“Maybe he likes the idea of you with him?” Peter teased, sipping his new cup of coffee.

Stiles' whole face crinkled up. "Blech, no."

Peter laughed, shrugging and taking another drink.

Stiles huffed. "Rudewolf"

Peter shrugged “You’re the one showing up at my house for no apparent reason, I can be rude.”

Stiles furrowed his brow. "You didnt have to let me in if you didnt want me here."

Peter rolled his eyes, finishing off his second cup and leaning past where stiles was perched to put it in the sink, brushing against him. “You really think I’d turn you away?” He all but purred, teasing stiles.

Stiles sucked in a breath, leaning closer. "No, because you like to tease"

Peter chuckled softly “And what do you think you’re doing, pup? Traipsing around here, eyeing me like a piece of meat.” He whispered, not moving away just yet, letting himself enjoy the closeness just a bit.

"Being a temptation " he grinned.

Peter snorted, pulling away finally “Temptation avoided” he smirked, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Rude!" He huffed, pouting a bit before sliding off the counter to follow.

Peter laughed “I already told you, I can be rude”

"You can, doesnt mean you should" he grinned.

Peter shrugged. “You should go play with your friends” he hummed, not even really trying to force Stiles to leave, he didn’t mind the teens company at all. He just had to put in some effort.

"Dont want to. Want to be here with you" Stiles shrugged "if you really want me to, I CAN leave"

Peter rolled his eyes “Like you wouldn’t complain about it the entire time. And with my wolf hearing and your whining , I could hear it a block away. Inconvenience really”

"Longer since I'd be shouting it" he admitted.

Peter rolled his eyes again “Well, hush then America’s got talent is on.” He grumbled, turning the tv up.

Stiles snickered, flopping onto the couch, his head on Peter's thigh before he wiggled into a comfortable position.

Peter let his hand drop absently to stiles’ hair, threading his fingers through it.

Stiles let out a contented noise, nuzzling closer until his nose was against Peter's stomach, content to just breathe him in.

Peter relaxed almost instantly at having stiles so close, letting his nails absently scratch his scalp gently.

Stiles let out small hums and sighs, pressing close.

Peter let his hand trail down a bit more, to scratch lightly at Stile's neck.


End file.
